silvieskydancerfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
Welcome to the Silvie Skydancer Wiki! Below are the rules; please read them before you make an edit. Check this page regularly to know about the updates and changes. If you have any questions, feel free to ask Silvie (henceforth referred to as "me"). The FPLC Blockade As mentioned on the home page, if you are from FPLC or the Flipline Forum and are not a UniS member, you are not welcome here. 'Not now, not ''ever. I've learned from recent incidents that everyone on the forum/FPLCWiki bar a tiny few people is an abhorrent person, so if I recognize your username from my time on FPLC/FF, you will be immediately banned. For similar reasons, accountless contributors and unfamiliar names will be immediately questioned. If no answer is given or the user turns out to be an FPLC/FF member that is not whitelisted, they will be banned as well. Recolor.me users, Flight Rising users, Tropers, and Retrowave Brigadeers are automatically exempt from this, unless they apply to the former criteria. Certain FPLC/FF members are allowed to edit and comment here (as I consider them honorary UniS members). If you are not on this list, steer clear. The whitelist is as follows: * GigzaPizza * MintExprezz * PeppermintLeaf * DokiDokiTsuna * MorbidMist * LeaderKorrina (I've got my eye on you, though...) Things That Are Okay * I have a gore fascination. Making gory pictures is okay. I don't even know what my limit is, so if a picture squicks me out I'll ask you to remove it myself. * You're completely allowed to swear here. * Posting memes around the site is alright as long as it doesn't intrude on page content, or it doesn't get spammy. (Looking at you Logan) Edit Rules * '''You are not allowed to add any new characters here. This wiki is for storing info about my OCs and ONLY my OCs; if any reference to another OC is made, it will be linked to via another wiki. If you're adding one of my characters, you're exempt- if I gave you permission to do so. severe temporary ban if you're Almei * Do not use any of the OCs on this wiki without permission. to severe temporary ban, at admin's discretion. If you are trusted you will get by with a warning- once. Severe is much more likely if offender breaks a communication rule when confronted. Permaban is possible if offender is persistent. * Images here may only be images by UniS members or non-Flipline Forum members. I've learned from a recent art theft fiasco that people from the Flipline Forum are either really good friends or gigantic assholes, and if I'm not friends with someone from there, chances are I'm enemies with them. Thusly, I want absolutely no content from non-UniS members on this wiki. Recolor.me users, Flight Rising users, Tropers, and Retrowave Brigadeers are exempt from this. consequences beyond warning, though you WILL be permabanned if you ARE one of the aforementioned gigantic assholes. You know who you are * Please do not edit a page here unless you have permission. Logan has blanket permission to add new images and update categories; everyone else has permission to fix typoes. upon first offense, minor temporary ban if behavior continues- temporary ban types will rank up the more this is done * No pornographic, perverted or disturbing images. I'm extremely sex-repulsed and will never sexualize my FCs. if porn, severe temporary ban if less bad * There is no tolerance for vandalism here. ''Permaban'' *'Do not add pointless or spam comments in the comments section.' The level of pointlessness is up to me to decide. Generally memes are okay as long as they aren't intrusive and tie into the page in some way. to temporary ban, admin's discretion; comment deleted- permaban if account is troll or spambot *'No sockpuppeting to evade a ban,' under any circumstances. any future accounts will be banned as well- if you're one of the aforementioned Gigantic Assholes you're probably already banned, so don't even try Table of Banning Times apply to the chat as well. Category:Browse